


Cheers

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [14]
Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viva la Revolucion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 45. (Posted to LJ on February 14) HAPPY BIRTHDAY [hllangel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel). Prompt: Rachel/Ana Marie with cocktails at home. Beta by [evila_elf](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place during the "Egyptian Spring"

Rachel had a Negroni, Ana Marie sipped an Old Fashioned, and Richard, via Skype, upheld the honor of hard-drinking newsmen throughout history by taking a deep slug from a shiny silver hip flask.

The story was far from over, but now was the time to drink a toast to the Egyptian people. Rachel had invited Ana Marie, because it had impossible for them to get together while the crisis was unfolding. Who better to share an international cocktail moment with?

Except one person was missing and it was up to Rachel to say it out loud.

“Keith should be here.”


End file.
